


We fit together

by wheniwrite28



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cockles, Fluff, M/M, Romance, actual dialogues, dialogues, i hope this works out, maybe only dialogues, sun and moon part two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 11:14:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11942982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheniwrite28/pseuds/wheniwrite28
Summary: 5 times they fit together unintentionally and one time they did it intentionally





	We fit together

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I can write a longer fic, when have I not said. Also, you can check my tumblr- wheniwrite28.tumblr.com  
> Also, if you read this, thank you! :) :) :)

•First time•

It was the first time Jensen met Misha, he knew a new cast member was coming and he knew it was part and parcel of their life on supernatural. People tend to come and go as guest stars. If he were to be believed, he could still picture the first time he saw Misha. All of it, sometimes he watches the saw, that particular episode. Just to remember. It was all so new. He was different. They had chatted afterwards, he so thrown off that he stumbled over his words. 

Or was it later when they talked. He could never remember when there was no ease between them. He remembers walking next to him, and then they walked syncing and they fit. It was easy particularly, when they have never been them before.

•Second time•

He had been on the show for sometime, he was a friend now. He was whatever Misha would tell you he was. He was too much of an enigma for Jensen to point at one thing. 

They were getting drinks later. What friends do! Jared was busy, more like he was busy falling in love. He was too. Or he already was.

The bar was on the way to their flats, so they have taken a cab together. The drinks have flown, the conversation subued, and Misha looking at him with hooded eyes. He didn't know why his chest ache then. There was certainly a piece missing, he couldn't figure out what. 

'Misha, why did you do that voice thing?' That was not what he wanted to ask, he wanted to know if that was the voice he had when he woke up, when he had deep throated someone, fuck, where was this train of thought coming, he knew it hit him like a train wreck!

'Because I could, it was for a brief period. Why, Jensen, pray tell, you ask now?' Misha with his bottomless blues pried into his soul and the pieces fit. Misha closer to him than he ever was before, their noses touched, the distance suddenly giving way to pressure of knowing how close they really were He asked a question instead of acknowledging the elephant, but said, 'because I know you would tell me anything.' Wasn't that amazing that he could trust that much about him and he couldn't trust his own heart for the life of him.

 

•Third Time•

'Mish!' He yelled while running after Misha to catch up so that they could walk together to the craft service. It was already season 5 end. How was it possible that it was 2 years already. They were as close two friends could be. 

'Did you just call me Mish?' 

'No...' He didn't know why he couldn't say yes, it was the intimacy of the nickname that made him lie. Why could he not say yes, yes, of course I would cal you Mish.

Misha let go, he knew when not to push Jensen. When to let him mull over whatever he was thinking. Whatever was bugging him.

They are in relatively silence. When they finished, Jensen gulped, slowly, looking up, while Misha was already standing. Looking at him, his eyelashes fanning over his face, and with soft benediction, a confession left his mouth- 'Mish'

'Jen, why here, why now?' Misha was speechless and honestly without reprieve as they had to film, there was no chance of a conversation. The show might be over. But who knew. 

'Because you need to know, I need to say.' Misha looked away, Jensen sighed. Well, that went great. He cursed internally.

'Okay, okay. Meet me later?' Misha questioned, giving him an in.

'Sure, Mish.' the word fitting together.

•Fourth Time•

They stare a lot. They have been told by multiple sources that they stare a lot. Would you not state if the face of one person made more sense to you than the entire world. Would you not? 

'You are staring at me' Misha absently moves and says.

They never acknowledge, they have not even talked again. All left unsaid, because why rock the boat now. Jensen is about to get married. He proposed soon after his confession. He was scared for himself, Danneel, Misha, Vikki, everyone. Mostly he is scared for his dumb heart. 

So now they live in relative doubt of what went that morning and if it was even real. But all said and done, they stare, Jensen more. Misha is more subtle than he ever will be.

'I know, I want to.' He replies bashfully. Either that or the blush that creeps up to his neck, will break free to his cheeks.

'Jensen,' Misha exasperated. He knows that Misha is. But Jensen is a coward. Knowing that he could theoretically persue this doesn't make it any easier.

He knows Misha positions, Mish has tried to explain infinite times but he runs away each time. He is not ready. 

'Let me have this, let me be ready' Jensen begs. He doesn't have any choice. He needs Misha.

The trailer in which they sit, smaller than his, but it's Misha's and it is perfect somehow. And Misha sighs.

Jensen, for once surprised himself and moves his and takes Misha's, entwining them, they fit. A good sigh happens. He doesn't let go. Misha doesn't say anything. He goes back to his phone, Jensen to his.

•Fifth time•

He is drunk, Misha is not. So that is the story.

Misha brings him back to his flat. He is about to pass out, he need a to do this before that happens. Before Misha leaves. He is being killed off and maybe they will meet less, maybe they will not meet. But that unsaid thing between them will fester. So he moves.

Mish is standing at the foot of his bed, his moments slowed, adled by the alchohol, it seems so movie like. 

Slowest seconds of his life pass, he reaches the foot, he is on his knees on the bed, Misha giving him his most annoyed look, but he powers through. He takes his face in his hands, asking in a way. Knowing his already somehow has consent.

He moves slowly, or it seems slowly to him, barely touching those lips, the bane of his existence and he doesn't know what happens next, other than they fit. He kisses, and kisses, pouring words that never leave his mouth. Promises that can only be made in a drunken haze and a nightly calm of a bedroom. He teases the lips with his tongue. He does so much more. 

He doesn't remembers. He only knows they fit.

•+one•

It has been many years, as he cuddles with his huggy bear. Who knew old age makes you a sap. He is one. Misha is currently sleeping, dissheveled and completely and ulterly debauched. He liked this Misha, who is near him, accessible. 

They are all limbs and soft breaths of the morning. The hushed pillows of what happened last night. They are the first time of the spring and ethernal hope of endlessness. Jensen about to fall asleep again, wonders how well they fit together.


End file.
